


Something about the expression

by bemboo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemboo/pseuds/bemboo
Summary: I tried...some story?





	Something about the expression

"There is no problem with the route, the probability of a cosmic event occurring seems low."

That's Spock's judgment.  
Kirk seems to be thinking about whether that's the only topic Spock will talk about during his break. But the words from Kirk's mouth are not about Spock's prosaicness.

"Spock, that expression is like a diary."

Then Spock answers in an emotionless voice.  
His eyes are on the distant universe.

"A diary is to write down what happened on that day."

Kirk looks out of the window for a moment and then sees Spock again. 

"That's exactly what I mean, Spock. You spoke of the route as if you were writing the weather and the events of the day in your diary.

Then Spock looks at Kirk, their eyes meet.  
Kirk first avoids eye contact and soon thinks his behavior was somewhat unkind.  
But why did Kirk do that - well, that's not clear.

There is a pause between Spock and Kirk for a moment.  
The silence feels quite awkward, so Kirk tries another conversation.  
Fortunately, Spock doesn't mind too much.

Kirk talks about his childhood memory, especially in early autumn, when he wrote a diary.

In what way did that little boy describe the weather of the autumn? 

Kirk thinks with his eyes closed - His writing was not that poetic.

Spock says while watching Kirk think for a moment.

"Captain, even then, your hair was blond, reminding a little boy of the past summer."

Kirk opens his eyes. His face seems to be startled and smiling. 

"You're more poetic than I was in childhood, Spock."

Spock raises his eyebrows. Poetic. It's a word that doesn't match Vulcan. But he dosen't want to point out Jim. The part of Vulcan is filled with the idea of being "illogical" but it doesn't come out of the mouth.

Kirk doesn't talk while Spock is thinking.  
In fact, he's thinking about what he said to Spock. Yeah, Spock was always a logical man. The word "poetic" may go against his character.

It is Spock who has finished thinking first.  
He thinks about a human gesture - like a false cough - but doesn't do it and continues a conversation.

"The Vulcan planet, you know, is mostly desert."

Spock's story was also about his childhood. However, that young boy didn't write a diary. Instead, Spock thought like a diary. Young Spock in the Vulcan desert didn't directly experience the seasons. But using the information he had, he logically imagined the seasons. Sometimes he could hear about the seasons of the earth from his mother. Spock finishes the story at this point.

Kirk thinks Spock's face looks a bit complicated. It could be just Kirk's guess, or it could actually be Spock feeling something emotionally. 

At that moment, the break time is over.  
Kirk and Spock go back to work.

At the same time, a young blond boy and a young Vulcan boy look at each other. The Vulcan boy recalls the season story his mother told him. The blond boy thinks about the warmth of the Vulcan desert.

The two children just met each other.


End file.
